Miraculous Starts
by Anon Life
Summary: A compilation of one-shots that may or may not become continued in the future. Each idea should be taken as a standalone unless otherwise noted. Now Presenting: Variations on a Theme - Traits - When Marinette starts picking up a few ladybug-like traits from her Miraculous, she finds that some are a bit easier to manage than others.
1. Secrets of the Miraculous

_Miraculous Starts_

 **1- Secrets of the Miraculous**

Genre: Horror

* * *

She hardly even noticed when it happened. She probably wouldn't have even realized if Alya hadn't showed her the video.

"Did you see that move girl? I knew she was good, but wow she must have some kind of martial arts training!" the glasses wearing girl exclaimed, replaying an impressive grappling combo that had the Akuma tossed around like a rag doll.

The victim was a boxer that had been disqualified for not making his goal for the right weight class. She could almost still feel the blows that had rattled her petite form

"When did she do that move?" Marinette muttered softly, trying to remember when that happened. It was only a few hours earlier, but… maybe a little extra sleep wouldn't hurt…

Alya noticed her friend's distracted look and playfully shoved her, "Earth to Marinette? You spaced out."

The dark haired girl shook her head and replied, "Yeah. No worries. I'm fine. I guess I've just been tired lately. There's another design contest coming up."

"Girl you have to take better care of yourself," Alya suggested with a touch of concern.

"Don't worry. I'll sleep early tonight," Marinette promised, smiling softly to her friend. "It's your job to keep me awake so I don't accidentally take a nap."

The copper haired girl shook her head ruefully and rubbed the other girl's hair affectionately. "Cool! Now help me break this move down again!"

* * *

She was in the middle of an attack when it happened again. A violinist had been akumatized and had turned a crowd of tourists into raging string quartet gangs.

"H-huh?" Ladybug asked, shaking her head abruptly.

"Nice moves, Milady!" Chat Noir complemented, holding out his fist for their customary "Bien joué".

The dark haired hero stared at her partner uncomprehendingly. When did they beat the akuma? One of the cellist's was just about to bash her head in with the large instrument.

"Hey Bugaboo? Are you alright?" the leather clad teen asked, suddenly a bit concerned.

She shook her head once more and gave him a fist bump. "Sorry. Just… felt like that was a lot faster than normal." When had they gotten to the Louvre? Weren't they across the Seine at Le Jardin du Luxembourg?

Chat Noir gave the girl a funny look. "Are you sure you're okay? It was like half the day."

Sure enough, the sun was just starting to set in the distance. The dark haired teen started to feel a rising sense of trepidation in the pit of her stomach.

"Y-yeah. I guess… being with you made it feel like it was a lot faster," she lied, hoping Tikki might be able to explain what was happening.

For a moment, the cat-like hero didn't look convinced, but then a large smile spread across his face. "Aww, Bugaboo! I knew you were starting to warm up to me."

"Ugh. You wish, chaton," she replied, suddenly wishing she had thought of something better to distract him.

As he moved for a hug, Ladybug sidestepped just as her earrings began to beep giving her the perfect excuse to head home. She needed to talk to her Kwami.

* * *

She paced in her room, trying to describe it again to Tikki. Worry was written all across her face, not understanding what was happening to her..

"I'm tell you, Tikki. The blackouts are getting longer," Marinette fretted, tugging self-consciously at one of her pigtails. "Are you sure Papillon isn't doing this?"

"Yes. The butterfly miraculous only has the power to make champions," the red Kwami replied, shaking her head. "But it could be worse right? You're still defeating the akuma even if you don't remember."

The dark haired girl wanted to tear her hair out, but settled for grabbing a cookie. The last time she transformed, she was halfway back to class before she realized anything had happened.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this, Tikki. Maybe I need to take a break as Ladybug for a little while," she suggested, hoping that some time away from her alter-ego might make things go back to normal.

Tikki frowned and shook her head. "Marinette, you know Ladybug is the only one able to purify akuma. It's your responsibility to be there."

"I know. I know. I just… I'm not even sure what I'm doing when Ladybug anymore," Marinette explained, fingering her earrings. "You saw Alya's video. I let two people get hurt to catch the akuma."

"Don't worry about it. Ladybug is a hero, and the Miraculous Cure makes everything better in the end," the Kwami remarked, floating off to grab a cookie.

"But what do I tell my parents? What if they start asking questions?" she asked, grasping for something. Losing so many hours of her life was frightening.

Tikki just giggled through a mouthful of chocolate chips before swallowing. "Silly. You can't tell anyone you're Ladybug anyways."

Maybe she was just imagining things, but the little red Kwami seemed a bit less solid for a moment.

* * *

She was leaving school. How did she get here? Didn't she just go to sleep?

"Ooh these cookies are amazing, Marinette," Alya complimented, taking another bite. "When did you get so interested in baking?"

The dark haired girl couldn't respond. When _did_ she get interested in baking? When did she even make those cookies? Her parents had long since written her off as hopeless thanks to her clumsiness.

"I-I'm not sure," she muttered, finally. Her breathing became slightly more labored as she fought the panic that was rising in her chest.

Alya gave her friend a concerned look, "Hey, are you doing okay? You seem kind of out of it."

"Y-yeah. Don't worry. I'm just tired, suddenly," Marinette replied, faintly. "I think I stayed up too late last night working on a design."

She needed to get away and talk to Tikki. The blackouts were getting worse. This wasn't right. Where did those cookies come from? How could she lose an entire day of school?

"Just get some rest. I'll text you later," Alya promised, leaving the other girl outside the bakery.

Marinette stared at her friend's retreating form as the sense of dread continued to build. "Later."

* * *

She opened her eyes. Did it happen again? What day was it?

"Tikki?" Marinette asked, sitting up from her bed. A bunch of crumbs spilled off her shirt. The little Kwami must have been eating in her bed again, but oddly, the little god was nowhere to be found.

It was snowing outside. A glance at her rooftop skylight showed it was covered with a thick layer of white powder. When did it start snowing in the summer? Hopefully, it wasn't another Akuma attack.

Was her room… different? What happened to her mannequin?

"Marinette! Hurry or you'll be late for the last day of school," her mom called from downstairs.

School? Collège let out only a month ago… But the calendar on the wall read December. The growing sense of horror forced the bile in her throat to rise. "Am I going crazy?"

Jumping down to her computer, the dark haired girl opened up the Ladyblog. Instead of the two smiling faces of Ladybug and Chat Noir, there was a team of four gathered in an action pose at the top.

Marinette inhaled sharply. Her breathing became more rapid and labored, panic coursing through her. This couldn't be happening. Where was Tikki? Who were these people?

Suddenly, she started to feel a bit faint. The edges of her vision were starting to get darker.

Fearfully, the dark haired girl tried to move, but her body wouldn't respond. The light was disappearing. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. What's going on? Tikki!? Where are you? What's happening? And suddenly, she was floating.

Her thoughts began to feel more and more jumbled.

In the distance, she could hear her own voice whispering, "Don't worry, Marinette. Everything will be better in the end."

* * *

She demurely sipped her tea, reaching a hand to lace her fingers with her blonde haired companion. An elderly Asian man sat calmly in front of them.

"Have you both adjusted without complications?" the old man asked, curiously.

"The boy's father found the book so he may suspect something, but he's too far removed to really act on anything," the blonde haired teen replied lazily with a roll of his eyes. "If he becomes a liability, we can handle him at any time."

Nodding his head thoughtfully, the Asian man turned to the young woman. "Excellent, and you my dear?"

"She put up more of a fight than Plagg's host, but she's no longer a concern," the dark haired teen shrugged gently. "Her family is more happy that I gained an interest in the family business. The only two that might've noticed a change will be joining us."

"Yes, Trixx and Pollen are well on their way," the old man agreed, a wry smile forming on his lips. "When they're ready, I trust you will be able to get me suitably settled."

Tikki let out a light laugh that made her pigtails sway. "Of course, Wayzz. I think you'll find the DJ boy a perfect fit."

* * *

AN: After a few weeks of enjoying the fandom, I've found that I have a plethora of short ideas that I may or may not choose to expand in the future.

This first idea was a darker look at the Miraculous. Essentially, the Kwami are akin to parasites or spirits that possess their hosts over time. With each transformation, the hosts inevitably give up more and more of themselves until nothing remains. Ironically, Papillon would be immune as he has corrupted Nooroo and actively works against the Kwami's will.


	2. Akuma-Proof

_Miraculous Starts_

 **2- Akuma-Proof**

Genre: Humor

* * *

It was a day like any other. The sun was shining, school was in session, Chloé was ripping a page out of Marinette's design book.

"Chloé, stop! I spent all weekend on that!" the dark haired girl cried, scrambling to get her hard work back.

The stuck up blonde rolled her eyes, purposely smudging the penciled dress, before carelessly tossing the paper back to her frequent victim. "I don't even know why you bother. We both know you're just going to end up like your fat-ass mother, working in a crappy bakery for the rest of your life," she taunted.

Everyone gasped at Chloé's audacity. Not only was the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie _the_ top reviewed bakery in Paris, Marinette's parents were hands down the friendliest people around. And their daughter loved them with all of her heart.

Unshed tears started to form in Marinette's eyes. Anger, sadness, and pain began to flutter across her face as she forcefully crumpled her ruined design. No one had ever seen the sweet girl glare so hatefully at anyone.

Even Chloé seemed to realize she might have crossed a line as she began to shrink away from the normally cheerful girl. The palpable darkness radiating from the young designer could be felt across the room, driving Mylène into Ivan's awaiting embrace.

"Marinette, it's alright. Don't worry. We can fix i-," Alya trailed off, feeling a bit afraid when the glare turned toward her. The twin blue bell orbs had taken on a dangerous glint. Her friend was not in the mood for empty platitudes.

And that's when it came… A small black butterfly gently fluttered into the classroom.

Adrien was the first to notice it, dreading the akuma that would emerge from his creative and headstrong classmate. Slowly, he inched off his seat, hoping beyond hope that he would be able to run off to transform before he needed to scrape Chloé off a wall.

Just as he was about to make a break for the door, Rose screamed, "Marinette! Look out!"

BANG!

Marinette's closed fist slammed into the akuma, crushing it on the table.

Adrien stared dumbfounded at the crushed insect as it twitched a couple times before stopping. A wisp of darkness drifted off into the air, turning the insect white. The little butterfly never stood a chance.

You could hear a pin drop as the students stared at the now deceased and purified akuma.

"Just leave me alone!" Marinette groused cutely, stomping out of her class, and leaving her audience in a shocked stupor.

* * *

Marinette was running late again, the warning bell had long since passed and class was in session. For once, she actually had a good excuse that wasn't related to her extracurricular superheroics. Headmaster Damocles had stopped her for a brief update as class representative.

Surreptitiously, the aspiring designer opened the door and hoped that she could pass by unscathed, but all was for naught.

"Marinette! What is your excuse this time?" Madam Mendeleiev demanded rhetorically, catching the girl before she could sneak into her seat. "This is why your science grades are falling behind."

Chloé and Sabrina snickered loudly at the spectacle of the poor girl getting chewed out.

"But Madam Mendeleiev, I needed to-," the dark haired teen tried to explain before being silenced.

SLAP

The strict science teacher slammed a ruler on her desk. "I will not have you continue making a mockery of this collège!"

Marinette's eyes became wide as she tried to stutter out her explanation, but the words would not come. Her breathing became more labored and panicked as she gripped her bag tighter.

"B-but… b-ut… H-h-headmaster Da-Damocles," the poor overwhelmed girl finally whispered out, unable to lift her head to look at the teacher.

However, Madam Mendeleiev refused to listen, pointing her finger imperiously at the now shaking collégienne. "Yes, come with me to the Headmaster's office. I think it's time we spoke to your parents about your inability to arrive on time."

The class gazed as their sweet class representative began to hyperventilate and burst into tears. A trail of mucous began to drip down her nose as she fumbled for a handkerchief.

Just as the stern science instructor reached out to grab the dark haired girl's arm, she froze and inhaled sharply.

A black butterfly innocently circled Marinette, searching for the perfect item to infect. The corrupted insect drew ever closer to the crying girl.

Adrien cursed under his breath and eyed the door. As long as no one paid too much attention, he would be able to slip by completely unnoticed. As he carefully lifted himself up to slide out of his seat, his heart sank as the little akuma moved to touch Marinette's hanky.

FFFFFT!

The crying girl blew her nose forcefully into her cloth tissue, capturing the black butterfly in a glob of snot. A sticky ball of darkness dripped out of the handkerchief and fell to the floor before melting away.

As he stared at the remains of the soggy white insect, Adrien wondered if it would be creepy to visit Marinette as Chat Noir and ask her for her used tissues.

* * *

They knew it was wrong, but they couldn't help themselves.

"Five euros says she farts on the next one," Kim bet, slamming the money on his desk.

"Ugh," Alya huffed, giving the muscular asian a look of disgust. "Do you have to be gross about it? Why can't you pick something normal?"

"To be fair, that time with the snot was pretty disgusting, too," Alix defended, waving her hand carelessly. "But, I'll say she coughs on it this time. She's had a sore throat for the past few days."

Max added the skater girl's guess to his notebook before reasoning, "I believe there is a 83% chance she will stab it with a pencil after Chloé insults her. Marinette experiences bursts of inspiration on Thursday afternoons and tends to be interrupted by Chloé 76% of the time."

"Hah!" the blonde haired girl interrupted. "Don't blame her freak-outs on me. I bet gets worked up after she trips on her big feet and cries on it."

"Oh so we're betting on reasons now, too?" Alya narrowed her eyes and slammed a ten euro note down. "Well, I say Chloé starts a fight and Marinette uses a magazine to smack it on this brat's forehead."

As the two girls glared daggers at one another, Rose interjected sweetly, "I think she's going to eat it at lunch in her sandwich."

Everyone stopped to look incredulously at the cute girl.

"That's nice, Rose. I think so, too," Juleka agreed gently, patting her friend's hand.

The class collectively shook their heads.

"I-I think she'll calm down and it'll just go away," Nathaniel volunteered, raising his hand. "Marinette's really nice so I don't think it'll even get close this time."

"Nice?" Chloé scoffed, snapping her fingers. "Sabrina!"

On cue, the redheaded girl pulled out a clipboard with a data table. "Marinette has had a meltdown every single day for the last month. Chloé is right; she's going to trip and then cry on it."

"But what if this time she actually turns into an akuma? I think that might happen," Mylène whimpered, moving to Ivan for comfort.

"Don't worry Mylène. I think she'll drop a book on it," the large boy consoled.

"I don't see what's so special about Marinette. I think this time I'll be the one that stops it," Lila interjected, drawing the class' attention.

"No way," Nino disagreed, shaking his head. "Marinette is like the only one that's ever been immune. I bet she could actually touch the akuma and purify it."

Alya nodded happily at her boyfriend. "She's like the embodiment of good wrapped up in a sugary sweet package."

"Pssh. We all know that's an act. Akuma wouldn't even be able to target her if she was a nice as she pretended to be," Chloé countered before noticing one person had yet to speak. "Isn't that right Adrien?"

The class turned to the blonde haired boy who stood up and glared at them.

"I think you're all messed up for treating this like a game," he spat, darkly. "Akuma are dangerous and shouldn't be taken so lightly."

Before anyone could respond, the girl they were talking about chose that moment to walk through the door, making everyone turn to her.

"U-um. Wh-why are you all looking at me?" Marinette asked worriedly, feeling a bit unnerved by the silent classroom.

"They were _betting_ on how you were going to purify the next akuma!" Adrien growled, delivering a poisonous glare at the other students.

The dark haired girl paled rapidly and clutched her purse tightly. "Wh-what? I-I don't purify akuma."

Everyone looked at Marinette with disbelief.

"Girl? You mean you haven't noticed?" Alya asked, gently. "The black butterflies have been gunning for you all month. Every time they come close, you end up purifying and killing them."

Marinette let her jaw drop and stared off in shock before muttering, "No wonder there haven't been any akuma for a while…" Suddenly, she brightened. "Wait. That's a good thing!"

"Yeah yeah. Great. Thanks alot for spilling the beans Alya," Chloé sneered. "You just couldn't stand losing the bet so you had to let her know."

Before the bespectacled girl could retort, Adrien cut her off with a snarl, "SHUT UP!"

The class turned with wide eyes to the normally calm and collected boy and abject horror as everyone except Marinette noticed a familiar winged insect making it's way toward him.

"How dare you!? THIS. IS. NOT. A. GAME," he exploded, clenching his fists tightly and digging his nails into his palms.

The dark haired girl was visibly taken aback by the fury that marred her crush's face and swallowed her own self-consciousness. "Hey. It's okay. Nothing bad has happened," she comforted, reaching out a surprisingly steady hand to the boy's shoulder

Adrien turned a slightly softer but still enraged look at the girl as she stepped closer and replied with a frustrated tone, "Princess. They were coming up with ways you were going to 'freak-out', too. It wasn't right. I can't let that happen."

A sudden look of clarity crossed Marinette's face as she came to a realization and her features softened, pulling the boy into a gentle hug.

"Oh _mon minou_. I know you'll always have my back," the dark haired girl whispered in his ear.

Adrien pulled back slightly and his eyes widened in shock as he gazed in dawning comprehension.

As one, they moved to press their lips, feeling a moment of a strange sensation before a sense of right enveloped the couple as they felt their lips touch.

"Does kissing kind of count as eating it?" Rose asked, very confused but happy for the new couple nonetheless.

* * *

AN: I've read fics where Marinette or Adrien get akumatized and a couple others where they fight it off part way or stop the akuma entirely. I thought it would be a bit funny to try to come up with as many ways I could think of where Marinette could inadvertently purify akuma as a civilian.

My biggest problem for fleshing this one out more was figuring out ways to make her so sad or angry that she would get akumatized; and, I had trouble thinking of realistic events that would trigger her. I honestly think she would never let herself get to that point and the butterfly would never come so I just tossed a bunch of the different scenarios into the 'class bet'.


	3. The Author

_Miraculous Starts_

 **3- The Author**

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 _In the daytime, I'm Bridgette. Just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, cause, I have a secret..._

 _With the Miraculous of Creation, Bridgette harnessed the power of her Kwami, Tikki, to transform into the beautiful and creative Ladybug. At her side, the flirtatious rogue, Chat Noir joined with the Miraculous of Destruction and his Kwami, Plagg, to aid her in protecting Paris from the malevolent Papillon and his akumatized victims._

 _Yet, unbeknownst to Ladybug, the partner that battled evil by her side was secretly the boy she loved…Félix._

* * *

A contented sigh escaped Marinette's lips as she rapidly typed, painting a beautiful portrait of her dreams. Occasionally, the young author paused to grab a cookie by her side as she mulled over the next action sequence or romantic mishap between her characters.

"What do you think Tikki?" the dark haired woman asked, turning toward a small stuffed toy sitting on her desk. "Will Bridgette have enough time to win design competition; or, will Monsieur Pigeon prove to be too much of a nuisance?"

Of course, Marinette didn't expect a reply. It was sad, but her childhood toy was the only one she could talk to for her writing. It was her little secret.

If anyone knew, she probably would've been called remarkable. Perhaps, an interview with Nadja Chamack or a song would have been dedicated to her by Jagged Stone. Yet the truth could hardly be believed. A young girl published the acclaimed book series, Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir? She wrote her stories while she was still in collège? Ludicrous!

But sometimes... after a particularly trying day, the young woman dreamed of telling people the truth...

The 'How' was easy. Marinette was always very imaginative and writing a diary had always been her way of coping with the day to day.

Being bullied, hopelessly pining over a boy in her class.

It was easy to transform her experiences and write about Bridgette, escaping into a world where she could be a hero and a talented, aspiring fashion designer. Where she had friends and classmates that adored her… Where _he_ secretly loved her.

Alya Cesaire, her nerdy seatmate that kept her eyes perpetually glued to her phone, became Allegra, a lively and vivacious friend that was the best friend a girl could ever have. One that had even dedicated an entire blog to Ladybug, but constantly found herself in danger as she sought out her real-life superhero at every chance.

Chloé Bourgeois, the spoiled daughter of the Mayor who bullied Marinette every day, turned into Melodie, an equally spoiled girl that was responsible for the majority of Papillon's akumatizations, but loudly proclaimed herself Ladybug's biggest fan.

And _Adrien Agreste_ , the quiet model son of her favorite fashion designer, was Félix, the overworked and socially awkward body that yearned to escape from his father's oppressive control.

But, it was just a dream… One that Marinette secretly built piece by piece, every day of collège.

The young woman bit back a sigh as she stared at the blinking cursor on her computer screen. Memories of another design contest flittered in her head. A moment that changed her life.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had always been her personal fantasy. A safe place for her to turn when Chloé's taunts became too much and the loneliness of existence felt unbearable. It was the most vulnerable piece of her that she had never wanted to share.

Until that day…

* * *

Gabriel Agreste offered a bowler hat competition with the promise that his son Adrien would model the winning piece.

A young Marinette poured her heart and soul into a hat that she felt was worthy of being worn by the boy of her dreams. Meticulously, she sewed feather after feather, making sure to keep each precious piece aligned and finishing with her pièce de résistance, a perfect, unruffled pigeon feather to flamboyantly fit into the ribbon.

When the day of the competition finally arrived, the young girl had never felt so excited or hopeful. Even if she failed, The Gabriel Agreste would be judging her work; and, his critiques were invaluable. Though, she was disappointed he had chosen not to appear in person and instead sent his secretary with tablet so he could virtually give his commentary.

But from there, her heart sank to the lowest pits of her despair.

Sitting right next to her submission was an identical feathered hat, down to the last stitch. From the black plumes that adorned the sides, the pigeon feather in the ribbon, and even the stitching along the lining. Everything was the same.

"No fair! Marinette copied my design. It's scandalous! How could you do that?" Chloé sobbed with crocodile tears, drawing sympathy from their class.

"I-I ap-apologize for the situation, Monsieur Agreste, bu- ," Marinette stuttered, before she was abruptly cut off.

"I believe I've seen enough," the famous designer remarked coldly. "Disqualify her."

The young teen gasped in disbelief as her hope vanished. She pleaded, "B-but M-M-Monsieur Agreste. Th-this was m-my design."

"Enough!" Gabriel Agreste commanded, seeming to tower over her despite only appearing from a tablet. "I do not abide thieves and liars Mademoiselle _Boulotte_. I have no doubt that you took Mademoiselle Bourgeois' work in a pitiful attempt to obscure your… _imperfections_."

The venom in his words sent a heartbroken Marinette rushing home in tears, her masterpiece hat discarded and forgotten. Three days later, she received a letter stating that she was banned from any further competitions under the Agreste Label for 'Poor Conduct and Behavior'.

In one fell swoop, the girl lost any possible hope of working for her dream fashion designer. Her name would spread throughout the fashion circles; and, she would not be able to showcase any of her work or build a meaningful portfolio that she could use for the future.

Perhaps, worst of all, the man had made it clear when he called her 'fatty'; her appearance had played a role.

By all means, Marinette had been average. At 166 centimeters and 72 kilograms, she was the exact size of an average French woman. Perhaps, the young girl could have cut back on her sweets or paid more attention to Chloé's taunts of 'Chubbinette' and 'you should be skipping dessert'; but, she had been comfortable with herself. With the new laws banning excessively thin models from fashion shows, she had dreamed to find a niche in Paris as the top plus sized designer.

Those dreams died.

* * *

Collège became unbearable.

The isolation that came from being a pariah left her further to her own devices. Marinette was known as the girl that shamefully stole from the mayor's daughter. No one wanted to be friends with _that_ girl especially lest they meet the wrath of Chloé.

Of course, Gabriel Agreste's parting insult about her weight fueled the abuse to new heights.

Vache. Baleine. Truie.

The insults became part of the young woman's routine. Whether it was snidely commenting about her ass in the halls or mocking her labored efforts during gym class, the spoiled blonde was intent on keeping her miserable.

Ironically, the abuse and ridicule about her size drove her to eat for comfort. What did it matter if she put on a few more kilos? What difference did it make? At least, macarons never mocked her; and, for a moment, they made her _feel_ better…

While her parents commiserated with her, they were by no means the endlessly supportive family that Marinette gave to Bridgette.

Aside from the unsubtle hints about skipping her cookies and sweets, they insisted that becoming a fashion designer with her _growing_ figure was an unrealistic goal. Perhaps, she should reconsider baking. An apprenticeship meant they wouldn't have to worry about University tuition and no one would pay any mind to another fat baker.

Hearing those words from her parents stung more than giving up her dreams...

But, it was fine.

She learned to ignore the taunts and hurtful 'advice'. She stopped caring about the numbers on her scale that crept higher.

Sitting alone at lunch meant more time to write about a spotted girl as she danced across the Parisian rooftops. Every inkling of pain or sadness was channeled into grueling fight scenes. Wistful dreams of a blonde haired boy that never mocked or ridiculed her turned into the cheesy attempts at romance from a leather clad hero.

So, she threw herself further into her writing, developing deeper connections and enriching her literary world. A private escape to channel her pain.

At least now, she had a face behind her villain, the cause of her characters' suffering. A broken man vainly outmatched by a pair of teenagers. Doomed to losing the last connection to his beloved wife.

* * *

She had not planned on publishing.

As the years ticked by, Marinette kept up a steady stream of writing. Each day of forced isolation allowed her to draw inspiration from the people that ignored or bullied her, becoming her akumatized victims.

However, lycéeloomed ever closer; and, with it, a decision. What was she going to do with her life?

Fashion was dead; and, while she maintained her grades in all of her subjects, the young woman did not feel drawn to any particular path. With her parents pressuring her to take a vocational path, she knew her decision could not be met lightly. All she really wanted was to continue her writing…

That's when it hit her. Why couldn't she keep writing?

The more she thought about it, the more appealing it became. Every day, Marinette wrote without fail; and, while it took time to proofread and fine tune everything to her satisfaction, her world _felt_ right. Her characters felt real.

But feelings were not enough to bet her future. The pain of rejection and loss of her dream still ached beneath her skin. She needed a way to test herself. She needed to prove that someone, anyone, would be willing to give her writing a chance.

So she mocked together one of her short stories, Le Mime, and posted it for free to the Amazon Kindle Store.

There were no advertisements. No posts on Facebook. Nothing on Twitter. Marinette kept herself as far removed as possible, just to see if even the barest hint of interest would show up. Even her name was changed to her main character, Bridgette Cheng.

Then, she forgot about it.

Of course, the young woman had not meant to forget about it. Normally, the anxiety of putting herself out there would have driven her to take it down; but a minor wardrobe malfunction 'saved' the day.

Struggling to button her jeans sent her into a completely different kind of apprehension, one that vacillated between starving on celery and gorging on ice cream. When her internal battle quickly and decisively ended with frozen treats as the victor, the chubby girl decided to dust off her old sewing machine and make a few size adjustments to her clothes.

By the time she finally finished working her way through all of her pants and skirts, a week had passed.

When Marinette sat down to enter her Miraculous world again, everything came back to her; and, she navigated to her publishing account to take it down immediately.

Never would she have imagined that her little short story had already been downloaded a thousand times.

* * *

It had to have been a fluke.

That was what she told herself. There was no way that her little short story could have garnered so much attention in any conceivable universe. Something must have been broken; and, the same person just downloaded her work over and over again.

But, the numbers didn't lie.

Unsure of what to do, Marinette quickly reformatted another old story, Monsieur Pigeon. Hesitating slightly, she tacked on a one euro price tag, suddenly hoping desperately that a fraction of the people that downloaded Le Mime would be willing to pay for her work...

And they did.

Again and again, people downloaded her stories. Reviews flooded her inbox, praising her characterization, awe for her lovely descriptions, and even requests for more. Before she knew it, the young author found her two forays into publishing begin to steadily climb the ranks of the Amazon France Store.

The dark haired girl couldn't stop the giddy feeling that bubbled up inside her. It had been so long since she felt so much hope; and, she yearned to capture that feeling.

Ladybug was _popular_. The guilty pleasure that she used to escape from her dreary existence was _liked_. It made her heart soar; even if, everyone thought the unknown Bridgette Cheng was the author.

The only people that knew the truth were her parents; and, that was only because she needed to come clean when money began to get deposited into her bank account.

It was nice to get approval even though they were still skeptical of her long term prospects. Regardless, they wanted to loudly proclaim that their daughter was a popular author and hopefully drum up a little extra business for their bakery. Marinette argued with them for hours before they finally acquiesced to keeping her identity hidden.

She couldn't risk her success with her sour reputation.

When the whispers about her stories began murmur through her class, the young woman felt a bit torn between heartbreak and pride. When Nino or Alya or even Chloé loudly proclaimed their love for the new series, it made Marinette ask herself, "Would they say those things if they knew it was me?"

So, it became her precious secret.

* * *

Hiding her identity was easy.

No one suspected that fat, unpopular Marinette Dupain-Cheng could even be connected to les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir; and, outwardly, nothing really changed for the young woman.

She still went to school. She still got bullied. She still quietly observed her fellow students for inspiration.

But, Marinette was happier.

It was kind of thrilling to have a secret life like her main characters. Being able to blend into the background while everyone talked positively about her alter-ego almost made up for the daily taunts. The young woman her classmates seemed to despise with so much vigor was the rising star author that everyone eagerly awaited.

The secrecy wasn't perfect.

A large part of her still yearned to finally reveal herself; but, she was patient. Even if the dark haired girl wasn't worried about the backlash; she still wanted people to like her for herself and not for the overnight fame of being Bridgette Cheng.

One day… she'd tell everyone. Until then, she could dream…

* * *

AN: Took a break from writing and was looking through some fanart for more inspiration. Saw a recent image of a fat grown-up Marinette that lived in a world without the Miraculous. Got me thinking about Paris and the culture of thinness and how average would be perceived. 72 kilos might seem like a lot, but that's the average weight for women in France.

Then I started to think, what would Marinette be like without Ladybug in the real world? Just your average Parisian teen. Would Alya still be her best friend or would she just be obsessed with comic books? How would that translate to the bowler hat competition where an Average Marinette doesn't have the same amount of confidence to point out her special stitching?

From there, I found some articles that suggest fat shaming a person actually makes them gain more weight and then we have a Marinette that escapes to her own fantasy. Of course, I'd expect her to still be the same creative, passionate girl. Just now her energies are channeled to writing instead of design.

Is her behavior healthy? No. Escapism is pretty closely related to depression and the same is true for the whole eating for comfort. Does she get better eventually? Depends on whether I continue it. I actually had some perspective from Adrien mapped out to further the story, but #FatMarinette is very different than what I usually write and the story wouldn't really mean much if she slimmed down. I purposely left her current weight ambiguous, but assume higher than 72 kilos but lower than 100.

By the way. French has some really weird insults about calling fat men big bowls of soup.


	4. Infinite Loops

_Miraculous Starts_

 **4- Infinite Loops**

Genre: General

* * *

1.1

Marinette groggily shut off her alarm as she peeled her heavy blankets from her face. In the distance, she could hear the sound of her maman's admonishment, "Marinette! You're going to be late for your first day back at school."

Wait…

Suddenly, the dark haired girl jumped up, all traces of grogginess banished. Her room was... _different_.

Gazing around wide-eyed, the young woman couldn't find any trace of her many pictures of Adrien or her recent projects. Photos of her and Alya that should have been haphazardly posted around the walls were missing. Everything _seemed_ familiar, but… older?

Almost as if nothing had ever changed… As if the day she had become Ladybug had never happened.

Why was this happening?

The last thing she remembered was bringing Adrien's book to The Great Guardian. Tikki was adamant that the book held important secrets about the Miraculous and needed to be returned to the rightful caretaker. Just as the door closed… and nothing.

Reaching up with a shaking hand, Marinette felt her ears were bare. The earrings that transformed her in Ladybug were gone.

Tears began to well up in the teen's eyes as images of Tikki and Chat Noir flashed across her eyes. Battling akuma, finally sticking up for herself to Chloé, falling in love. An entire year of experiences... of her life...

How could this be? Was everything just a dream?

Finally, the dam burst and Marinette felt her cheeks become damp. Falling to her knees, she hugged herself tightly, wishing and hoping that this was just a nightmare. Hoping and pleading to have her friends back. The pain of their loss felt like a stake driven into her heart.

"You could have them back…," a deep voice whispered in the back of her mind.

Through the dark haired girl's blurry eyes, she could almost see a figure in the distance. So overwhelmed with her emotions, the young woman didn't question his appearance. Nodding desperately, she clawed at the air in front of her, trying to reach him.

"Dreamer, I am Papillon. I give you the power to make your dreams a reality."

Darkness warped and coalesced around her body. The energy twisted her form into a shimmering cascade of colors and sparks. A smirk danced across her lips as her dreams became a reality and the real world faded.

No one ever woke up.

* * *

1.2

Marinette groggily shut off her alarm as she peeled her heavy blankets from her face. In the distance, she could hear the sound of her maman's admonishment, "Marinette! You're going to be late for your first day back at school."

Wait…

The dark haired girl flailed violently, as waves of déjà vu and horror fluttered through her mind. Unfortunately, her natural clumsiness taking over and sending her toppling over the railing of her lofted bed.

BANG!

A horrible wave of pain coursed through the young teen's body. Opening her mouth to scream, she felt a rush of vomit. The burning stomach acid coated her lungs, forcing her to sputter and choke. Breathing, rapidly, became more difficult and darkness began to creep along the edge of her vision.

Just before she lost consciousness she heard screaming, "TOM, DIAL 112!"

Floating in the black abyss, colors and shapes danced across her vision. She wanted to reach out to the colors, but her arms wouldn't move. Something long and uncomfortable made itself known in the back of her throat; and, she could feel a rush of air inflating her lungs. Hurried voices speaking an unintelligible language came and went while a loud, steady beeping echoed through the darkness.

After an endless moment, Marinette blinked and color began to wash back into her surroundings. She still felt ever so tired and a dull pain seemed to radiate from the back of her head.

Darting her eyes to and fro, the young girl could see her parents at her side. They looked terrible. Her papa was crying and his mustache was ungroomed. Her maman's eyes were bloodshot and hair disheveled.

As the black began to cloud her vision again, Marinette wondered why she couldn't feel her parents' hands.

Weeks passed by and the young girl saw many people come into her room. They asked her questions; but, she didn't understand and her mind would drift... Floating and dreaming, the colorful light of the television would always draw her eye, particularly two people that wore funny outfits… She wanted to reach out and touch them, but her arms would never listen.

Eventually maman and papa took her back home; and, even let her stay in the living room. She got to watch the TV every day and see her two favorite characters fighting pretty monsters. It was nice.

One time the red one with black dots and the black kitty even came inside her house. But, the red one didn't look right. They also brought a bad kitty with them that made Marinette's parents cry. Marinette didn't like it when her maman and papa cried. It made her sad and tired.

The young girl felt so tired, she couldn't even keep her eyes open. She could hear the red girl crying, too just before it all just went away.

* * *

1.3

Marinette groggily shut off her alarm as she peeled her heavy blankets from her face. In the distance, she could hear the sound of her maman's admonishment, "Marinette! You're going to be late for your first day back at school."

Wait…

The dark haired girl recoiled into the corner of her bed, pulling her knees to her chest as far as they could go. Rapid, shallow breaths escaped her lips as she began to hyperventilate. Her memories blurred together in a mish-mash of horror.

Nearly three years of experiences with everything starting the same. How could this happen? Was she a superhero? An akuma? A brain-damaged vegetable!?

"Merde. What's happening to me?" Marinette whispered as she rocked herself back and forth to calm down. If akuma were real, she couldn't let herself become a victim. She knew too much and Papillon would be able to _use her_.

Taking one last shuddering gasp, the dark haired girl slowly crawled to the steps by her bed, being mindful not to fall over the edge. Even if she was fairly certain the whole thing was a particularly detailed nightmare, there was no way that she was going to chance it.

Slowly, she walked down to the living room, still trying to figure out what was real and what wasn't.

"Marinette, are you okay?" her maman asked, worriedly. "I know you're worried that Chloé will be in your class again; but, if there are problems, we can talk to Monsieur Damocles."

Tears began to well up in the young girl's eyes; and, she rushed forward to grab the older woman in a hug. The comforting embrace gave her just a small semblance of control. As the minutes ticked by, Marinette found herself drifting off once more.

When she finally awoke, the dark haired teen opened her eyes to find herself laying on the living room couch. Images of a giant stone monster were being replayed on the television next to the unfamiliar face of a spotted girl in red.

"No…," Marinette whispered as her memories began to superimpose. "This isn't _happening_. This isn't _right_. That's supposed to be me. _I'm_ Ladybug. That's supposed to be me. _I'm_ Ladybug."

As the tears began to pour again, she felt the comforting embrace of her parents, wrapping their arms around her, and the world began to blur.

She soon found herself surrounded by reassuring face, but, when Marinette tried to explain everything about Tikki and the three sets of memories, all she got were looks of sympathy and regret. Their infuriatingly calm voices insisted that she was sick and needed medicine to help make the memories go away.

No matter how much she begged and pleaded, no one would believe her. She was locked away.

* * *

1.4

Marinette groggily shut off her alarm as she peeled her heavy blankets from her face. In the distance, she could hear the sound of her maman's admonishment, "Marinette! You're going to be late for your first day back at school."

Wait…

The dark haired girl woodenly pulled herself out of her bed and walked downstairs. Her eyes were filled with paranoia that a burly orderly would suddenly jump out and inject her with another sedative or force a dissolving tablet into her mouth.

"Marinette, are you okay?" her maman asked, worriedly. "I know you're worried that Chloé will be in your class again; but, if there are problems, we can talk to Monsieur Damocles."

Nodding slowly, the young teen eyed the older woman with suspicion. It would not be the first time they used her mother or father to try to distract her while they sent a sneaky nurse to ambush her blind-spots. It was strange that no one had tried to force her morning medication down her throat yet.

Seeing no obvious shadows that could be a person, she calmly kept her mouth shut and examined the silver cutlery at the kitchen table. Normally, they kept forks and knives away from the residents of _The Ward_. It was strange…

"Hurry and eat so you can get dressed!" Sabine encouraged, warmly. A large smile was still present on her face. "You only have thirty minutes before school starts."

Mechanically, Marinette just nodded and went about doing what her maman asked. Maybe this was just another 'delusion' like Dr. Rousseau talked about in her counseling sessions; but, it felt so real. Sitting at the table, drinking chocolate milk, eating her papa's freshly baked croissants. Everything felt _normal_.

When she heard her father humming the French National Anthem as he presented her with a box of pistachio macarons, she felt an older memory hit her with déjà vu. Hugging and kissing her parents goodbye, the dark haired girl ignored the slightly concerned looks on her parents' faces as she slowly walked out the door.

Then, just as she reached traffic light, she noticed _him_.

A feeble looking old man in a red Hawaiian shirt and tan pants was slowly making his way across the street. A red sports car turning the corner began to zip down the lane as the elderly gentleman walked into it's path.

Instantly, Marinette dropped the box of macarons carelessly to the side and helped the man out of the way.

"Thank you, mademoiselle. Oh, what a disaster!" the elderly man exclaimed, noticing her discarded confections.

However, the dark haired girl hardly paid them any mind. Emotion mixed with just a touch of hope blossomed in Marinette's eyes as she stared at the _very_ familiar man. She wanted this to be true. She wanted this to be real.

She reached down to grab the box and offered some of the few unbroken macarons to the elderly man. Before she realized it, the familiar words softly escaped her lips, "Don't worry. I'm no stranger to disaster. Besides, there's still a few left."

* * *

1.5

Marinette groggily shut off her alarm as she peeled her heavy blankets from her face. In the distance, she could hear the sound of her maman's admonishment, "Marinette! You're going to be late for your first day back at school."

Wait…

"Merde!" the dark haired girl swore loudly eliciting Sabine's scolding from downstairs.

Why was this happening to her? Was this the work of an akuma like Chronogirl? Had she angered some vindictive God and this purgatory was her punishment?

The annoyingly familiar sight of the older version of her room made her want to slam her head against the wall. Growling with frustration, the young teen pulled at her pigtails, wracking her brain for some kind of guidance.

A jolt ran through her system.

If she needed guidance, this was the perfect chance to talk to Master Fu! Now that she was fairly certain this wasn't a series of horribly imaginative nightmares, maybe he would be able to help her figure this out. Obviously, whatever was going on was much more than she could handle by herself.

Plastering a smile on her face, Marinette walked downstairs and accepted her mother's mini-lecture about cursing and the now familiar plan, "If there are problems, we can talk to Monsieur Damocles".

The moment the dark haired girl finally was able to step outside, she eyed the now very familiar elderly man in his red Hawaiian shirt and carelessly tossed her box of macarons to the ground. Quickly, she grabbed the old man and escorted him to her side.

"Thank you, mademoiselle. Oh, wha-," the elderly man started before being cut off.

"We need to talk," Marinette interjected, letting her eyes convey the absolute seriousness of the situation.

Master Fu stared back and nodded firmly, beckoning the young woman to follow him back to his massage parlor. They had much to talk about.

Carefully, the dark haired girl explained her situation, describing in detail what she knew about the Miraculous to prove herself to the man as well as tidbits about her repeating life. Every once in awhile, the old man would interrupt with a probing question, seeking more details or searching for clarification which she tried to answer to the best of her ability.

As the hours passed, he finally professed his own unfamiliarity with her situation. Despite his role as the Great Guardian, he had never come across anything like this. He gave his firm promise that he would seek out his mystical contacts and confer with the Kwami to determine if they ever heard of the phenomenon she described.

When they finally parted, a familiar octagonal box was pushed into her hands along with his firm confidence that they would overcome both Papillon and whatever was happening.

She really hoped that would be the case…

* * *

1.6

Marinette woodenly scribbled on her paper while her best friend gushed about a recent post on the Ladyblog. She knew she was being a bad friend; but, after a year with no answers or progress, the dark haired girl was left feeling both bored and annoyed.

Had this been her first life, she would have at least tried to be polite, but hearing the exact same story about ladybugs and their connotations to luck for a third time left her mind numb. Every time Alya go into her Ladyblogger Mode, the teen found herself drifting off to ruminate about her messed up life more and more...

"Girl! Are you listening to me?" Alya sassed playfully, waving her hand in front of the other teen's face, snapping her out of her stupor. "You're always so spacy and bored."

Giving a tight smile, Marinette tried her best to look contrite. "S-Sorry. All this talk about ladybugs just got me thinking about superheroes and all the weird stuff that happens to them."

A burst of gleeful laughter escaped the Ladyblogger's lips and she reached over to grab her best friend in a hug.

"I _knew_ I'd finally convert you!" the copper haired girl exclaimed with excitement. "You're like the least excited out of anyone in the entire class about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now, we can finally talk about them!"

Plastering a smile to her face while internally grimacing about having to participate more in her friend's obsession, Marinette was struck with an idea.

"Hey… Alya?" she ventured, pondering the best way to describe her situation in just a few words. "Hypothetically, if you were Ladybug and you were stuck in a time loop and couldn't figure out how to get out… what would you do?"

The sudden question seemed to throw the aspiring journalist for a loop, sending her face through a myriad of vacillating emotions as if she was hotly debating herself.

This went on for many minutes and the dark haired girl began to worry that she opened Pandora's Box. She _really_ hoped Alya didn't jump to the wrong conclusions.

Finally, the copper haired girl resolutely nodded to herself; and, Marinette felt her anticipation peak.

"I would do _everything_ necessary to track down Papillon and get the answers from him. After Chronogirl, this just screams his involvement," the Ladyblogger shrugged, quickly reverting back to her normal self. "What about you?"

Marinette gave a wry smile as images of the last years flashed before her eyes. With everything that had happened between getting akumatised and barely figuring out that this wasn't all a series of horrible nightmares, she really _hadn't_ done much to go after her nemesis...

"Oh… I guess I'd do the same…"

* * *

AN: I'm a big fan of the concept of the infinite time loops. There have been tons of different versions of this concept in different fandoms; but, I wanted to bring it to Ladybug with one specific detail. Each loop is sequential.

Below, I've also included a summary recap of each loop.

 **Chapter Recap and Explanations:**

1.1. Marinette's first loop. Distraught over waking up to her worst nightmare, she became Papillon's first and only victim. Master Fu was immediately caught in the web of her powers and the Miraculouses came into Dreamer's possession. Thinking they were merely a manifestation of her powers, she activated both the earrings and the ring which broke the mental link to Papillon and allowed her to remake the world.

TL;DR: Akumatized Marinette took over the world.

1.2. Despite not knowing all the details, Marinette wakes up with the knowledge that she was akumatized and something very bad happened. The shock sends her flailing off her lofted bed. After landing awkwardly on her head, she is rushed to the emergency department where the injury is diagnosed as a spinal fracture and a brain bleed. Paralyzed from the neck down and plagued with cognitive delays, Marinette never makes a meaningful recovery and is placed in the living room so her parents can take turns caring for her. When Animan chases Kim into her home, she's taken hostage and killed when Ladybug and Chat Noir refuse to hand over their Miraculous.

TL;DR: Marinette gets permanently disabled and becomes the first casualty from an akuma.

1.3. After breaking down in front of her mother, Marinette passes out and misses the opportunity to prove herself to Master Fu. When she awakens, an unfamiliar face is wearing her costume and the gravity of this realization hits her. Tom and Sabine take Marinette to the hospital where the psychiatrists listen to her ramblings about being Ladybug, Kwami, and alternate memories. She is diagnosed with Delusional Schizophrenia and intermittently kept in the psych ward because she refuses to take her meds and loudly talks about her 'delusions'.

TL;DR: Marinette is locked in the psych ward of a hospital for thinking that she's Ladybug

1.4. Marinette wakes up paranoid that she really has had a mental breakdown. Carefully, so as not to arouse the ire of any hidden nurses, she plays along with her parents' wishes and makes her way to school. As soon as she steps outside, the young woman spots the very sight of Master Fu and repeats her original life by rushing forward to save him. Relieved that she isn't actually crazy, Marinette convinces herself it was all just a horribly vivid nightmare and an eerily accurate prophetic dream. Still afraid and paranoid, she keeps all talk about her memories of the past loops to herself lest she be committed to the psych ward again.

TL;DR: A slightly paranoid Marinette runs through a near replica of her original life, being mindful not to have a repeat of 1.3.

1.5. Marinette is finally certain that her life is simply repeating in a loop and seaks out Master Fu at the earliest opportunity to find out if Speaking to Fu yields no answers except a promise of research into her predicament and more hands on help with her Ladybug training. Together they spend the next year tracking down every possible esoteric magical manuscript to try to find something remotely similar. Unfortunately, by interrupting the normal chain of events, her Chat Noir never receives his ring; and, Adrien never gets to come to school.

TL;DR: Marinette asks Master Fu for help in figuring out what is happening to her.

1.6. Depressed and bored from the repeats, Marinette is at a loss for what she can do to escape the torment of the time loops. After speaking to Alya, she hatches a plan to use the loops and track down Papillon to find out if maybe he's responsible for her predicament. Even if it wasn't in the normal purview of the Miraculous, she didn't want to rule out the possibility that he was the cause.

TL;DR: Alya gives Marinette the idea to take the fight to Papillon.


	5. I'm Pregnant

_Miraculous Starts - Variations on a Theme_

 **5- I'm Pregnant**

Genre: General

* * *

1.

"Hey, Princess! What's up?" Chat Noir asked, poking his favorite civilian's sides and making her squeal and jump.

When she turned to face him, she was wearing a neutral expression that made a chill run up his spine. It was strange to see his pigtailed girl with such a blank look on her face and it made him wonder if perhaps he had gone too far.

Just as he opened his mouth to apologize, Marinette took a deep calming breath and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Silence engulfed the room; and, suddenly, he couldn't breathe. Her words seemed to echo in his mind as he tried to process the gravity of the situation. His eyes focused on the little belly poking out from under her shirt.

How could this happen?

Licking his lips nervously, the blonde haired teen stuttered, "I-Is it mine?"

Instantly, her face burned a bright crimson and he knew he said the wrong thing. The young man's heart sank. This wasn't happening. He wasn't ready to be a father, especially not with the example he grew up with.

"What do you think?" the dark haired girl finally grumbled, looking both embarrassed and still furious with him.

His heart skipped a beat as he took in her pouting lips, and then all he could think about was how beautiful she looked. Haltingly, the blonde reached out and grabbed her hand before he looked deeply into her bluebell eyes. The idea of a little girl with his hair and her eyes made him melt.

"I'll be there for you," he vowed, giving her hand a light squeeze of reassurance. He leaned in to give her a tender kiss to the mother of his child and the woman he knew he could love.

But, Marinette pushed him away with a smirk dancing across her lips, sending him nearly flying off the railing!

A look of disbelief and confusion appeared on his face, feeling heartbroken at her rejection. He wanted to be there for her and his child. There was no way he would be an absent father like his own.

"Why?" Chat Noir asked, wanting to understand.

The young woman gave him a funny look and rolled her eyes before breaking out in laughter, sending him into even deeper depths of uncertainty. He'd heard about women getting mood swings while pregnant, but this seemed oddly over the top.

"You're an idiot," Marinette enunciated, shaking her head. "We haven't even had sex…"

Startled, the blonde teen dropped his gaze to the girl's abdomen. "B-but you've got a belly and everything!" he stuttered, gesturing at the her.

A sharp glare was the young woman's response; and, he suddenly had a feeling he was screwed.

"Did you just call me _fat_?"

Yup. Screwed.

* * *

2.

Chat Noir was a bit worried as he vaulted toward his favorite civilian's house. For the last couple months, the dark haired girl had been withdrawn, but she had been playing off his concerns. Ever since _that night_ , she was… different and it ate him up inside that he might've been responsible for her change.

When he finally arrived to her balcony, she was waiting on her lounge chair with a grim expression.

Seeing his pigtailed princess so morose made him uncomfortable. Even though he knew she'd probably slap him, he hoped an off color joke would work to snap her out of whatever mood she was in.

"So what's shaking, Marinette?" the blonde asked lightly, morphing his expression to a cheeky smile and giving an over exaggerated wink at her tummy. "You've been looking a little pudgy lately. Hoping for some tips on exercise to work off those _extra fries_?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered as she stared down at her hands in her lap. Her dark hair obscured her face.

A shock ran through his system, forcing him to plop down at her feet. She was pregnant?

"Oh God… I-It's mine isn't it?" Chat Noir asked, unable to keep the quaver out of his voice. A million thoughts were rushing through his head. He was still a teenager, how could he be a father already? What kind of father would he even be?

However, Marinette shot him a confused expression.

"Why would you be the father?" the dark haired girl asked, perking up a bit. "We've never even had sex…"

Mentally smacking himself, the blonde man hastily turned away and began tracing one of his claws along the floor. He had forgotten she didn't know he was Adrien Agreste. His ears drooped a bit. She didn't know the man she hadn't seen since Chloé's party was the same hero that visited her every night.

Still giving him a quizzical look, she watched him for a moment before shrugging and going back to her somber mood.

"I don't know who the father is," Marinette admitted, looking up into the night sky.

Before he could stop himself, Chat Noir blurted out, "How!?"

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. The blonde haired teen felt a building sense of hurt that she might have been sleeping with other people, but the little voice in the back of his head chided him for this thoughts. He was the coward the couldn't even send her text after it happened.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she whispered as tears began to drip down her face, "I don't know because I can't remember... I was raped."

Anger flooded the young man's system and it felt as if he couldn't breathe. He reached out to comfort the pigtailed girl; but, she flinched away, making him pull back and shocking him out of his rage into despair at his uselessness.

Seeing the hurt in his eyes, Marinette tentatively uncurled herself and reached forward, flinching again as her hand touched his leather costume before jumping at him and holding him for dear life. He returned the favor, trying to impart his feelings of love and protection to her broken soul.

As they sat together wrapped in each other's arms on her balcony, he couldn't help but admire the young woman's bravery and selflessness even in the face of such a horrible turn of events, doing her best to comfort him while she herself was hurting.

"I'll find him," the blonde vowed, feeling the girl in his arms stiffen.

Marinette hugged him tighter, burying her head into the crook of his neck. She didn't say a word and they just sat together.

* * *

3.

Chat Noir bounded across the rooftops, grinning like a madman. Tonight was Thursday and Thursdays meant happy time with the love of his life, Ladybug.

When they finally figured out each other's identities, they were ecstatic and devolved into giggling fits at their stupidity. Marinette loved Adrien. Chat Noir loved Ladybug. Two sides of two coins coming together in an amazing love square.

But, all that was in the past. They were boyfriend and girlfriend now. Partners in every sense. Lovers.

As he flipped down through the open hatch right above her bed, the blonde teen de-transformed, sending Plagg off to spend a little time with Tikki.

Marinette was sitting at the foot of her bed with her hands folded in her lap, looking oddly… serious?

A shiver ran down Adrien's spine when he caught sight of her eyes. Blue orbs filled with trepidation and worry. Her look left an uncomfortable feeling in the back of his throat.

"My Lady…," he breathed reaching over to grasp her hands. "What's wrong?"

Sighing deeply, the dark haired girl squirmed, tugging on one of her pigtails unconsciously, one of her nervous habits that made his heart race.

"I went to the doctor today because of all the weight I've been gaining lately," she explained, caressing her belly with wistful expression on her face.

Adrien nodded with hesitation and held his tongue. Even if he was homeschooled, he knew better than to bring up a girl's weight; but, he had been getting a little concerned by how fast her body was changing.

As he was lost in his concern for his lady, he heard a whisper so soft that he almost thought it was his imagination.

"I'm pregnant."

For a moment, they sat there gazing at one another as he tried to process her words. He glanced down at her fuller belly in wonder and hope. A little Catbug was growing inside of his Lady? Shaking his head in disbelief, a broad smile burst across his lips and he pulled his love into a searing kiss.

Yet, a gentle push stopped his celebration right in it's tracks.

"There's more, Adrien," Marinette explained, looking contrite.

A dark whisper in the back of his mind sent a wave of fear through him. More? He didn't want to acknowledge the possibility, but… What if…?

"Remember when we talked about you picked up a few cat-like traits after you became Chat Noir?" the dark haired girl remarked as she kept her gaze on her belly. "We thought it was kind of strange that I didn't get anything noticeable like you."

Confused by the non-sequitur, Adrien simply nodded. Fencing had become a breeze thanks to his nimble toes and cat-like reflexes. It allowed him to skip his extra practices so he could fit in more visits with his girlfriend.

"So… I kind of figured out what trait I got...," Marinette trailed off with a nervous chuckle, making sure not to look anywhere except him.

Still not following, the blonde teen waved his hand in front of him and coaxed, "Okay…?"

Finally, the pregnant woman turned her eyes back to his own.

"There are twelve separate fetuses implanted in my womb... We're having _dodecuplets_."

* * *

4.

When Chat Noir stepped into Marinette's room, all he need was a glance to know something was wrong. His instincts were screaming and an ominous feeling was building in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm pregnant," the dark haired girl whispered, brushing a hand across her flat tummy.

But her words made him recoil as if burned. _Père_.

"T-the baby's yours," she continued, lifting her shimmering eyes to meet his own.

A wave of terror coursed through the blonde teen. Shaking his head, he took a tentative step backwards, hitting the wall behind him. Images of an unfeeling man flashed in his thoughts. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't ready.

"C-Chat?" Marinette quavered with tears welling up into her eyes. Those soulful eyes filled with despair.

As she reached out to touch him, the young man violently threw off the girl's outstretched arm and slipped away from the wall, keeping himself out of her reach. He couldn't bear her touch.

"No. You're wrong," Chat Noir denied forcefully as he placed a distance between them. "I'm not a father. You're wrong."

Tears began streaming down the pigtailed girl's face as she collapsed to her knees, looking up at him with misery.

"P-Please. I-I-I lov-," she begged before he cut her off.

"No!" the blonde teen snapped, jumping toward her bed. As he escaped to her balcony, he whispered one last thing, "I'm not a father…"

* * *

AN: I've read quite a few versions of the pregnant Marinette story so I came up with a bunch of ideas about the different situations and what could happen. I thought it would be kind of interesting to make up a bunch of unconnected drabbles that revolve around a particular theme. I've actually got about twelve separate ideas which I referenced with the number I used in the 3rd idea. I'll probably come back later to turn them into drabbles if I decide not to turn any into full one-shots or fics.

Let me know what you think about me doing Variations on a Theme as well as any particular themes you guys might be interested in seeing. I'm always open to fic ideas though there's no guarantee I'll expand on them.

Below is a short summary of each of the drabbles from above. Just in case anyone was confused.

1\. Marinette was playing a prank on Chat Noir after he tasers her sides. She was not happy with him making her jump.

2\. Chloé drugged Marinette at her party, and Adrien just thought she was tipsy. When he woke up, he left a note since he had to head to work. Marinette woke up naked and alone, unable to recall what happened. Distraught, she leaves quickly without ever noticing Adrien's note. Assuming she regretted their night together, Adrien maintains his awkward distance as Chat Noir.

3\. Thanks to the trope that Adrien picks up cat-like characteristics, Marinette gets to find out her own. Ladybugs lay about 10-15 eggs at a time and it just so happens that Adrien managed to fertilize every single one of them. The magic of her Ladybug powers protects the twelve babies by changing Marinette's body to accommodate that many babies so they can all survive.

By the way, chemically the process of multiple births is incredibly interesting. The record is eight babies at once surviving, but usually fertility clinics can have some measure of manipulation when increasing or decreasing the number of fertilized implanted eggs during artificial insemination. If 4-5 get fertilized, it's possible to cut this number down to 1-2, but if it's 3 there's a risk in cutting the number down and losing them all.

4\. Chat Noir abandons Marinette because of his issues with his father.

One of my twelve ideas is a continuation of this one and it does not get better for Marinette.


	6. The Baton

_Miraculous Starts_

 **6- The Baton**

Genre: Humor / Romance

* * *

The idea was always in the back of her mind, locked away as far as she could send it.

Marinette knew she probably should have given it back, but she couldn't deny that she was curious. Without revealing their identities to each other, when would she ever have this kind of opportunity again?

After all... it wasn't every day that she found herself in the possession of Chat Noir's baton.

The blonde superhero had obviously been in a rush as he made his away across the rooftops. He never even noticed when he mistimed a jump and his weapon became dislodged against a chimney.

As the gleaming silver tool tumbled to the street below, Marinette could hardly believe her luck when it landed directly into the palm of her outstretched hand.

The responsible part of her demanded that she just put it away where no one could get hurt. Their weapons always disappeared the moment they de-transformed and it'd be safe until then... if not for the temptation!

Luckily, she wasn't too far from home. She needed to hurry if she wanted to make it _really_ worthwhile.

Rubbing her hands along the cool metal shaft, the dark haired girl shivered with anticipation. It was much thicker than she had imagined, but she was sure it would fit. She had a feeling it would be just _purr_ fect.

Giggling to herself at her mental pun, Marinette experimentally extended the baton, letting it grow longer and longer before making it shrink back down. Her eyes widened at the full length and promised herself that she wouldn't get too _excited_. She wanted to make sure that she didn't accidentally hurt herself after she got it inside.

Adjusting the latch on her trap door, the young woman made sure that no one would disturb her.

It'd be so embarrassing if she got caught!

Quickly, Marinette tossed her jacket to the side and shimmied out of her pants. This was going to get a bit messy and her maman would wonder about the stains if she got a bit too exuberant and spilled some on her clothes.

Biting her lip in anticipation, she took a deep breath and pushed the baton deep inside with just a bit of pressure.

Her eyes widened in pleasure and delight. It fit!

A little awkwardly, she maneuvered the slick metal through the entrance and marveled at how easily it glided in and out. Chat Noir's baton was nothing like anything else she had ever used. Maybe it was part of the magic of their costumes, but she couldn't believe how much better it felt.

But now was the real test…

Ever so slowly, she began extending the baton and letting it fill up as much as she could. A gasp escaped her lips when the tip of the metal finally reached the back. Excitement began to fill every inch of her being.

"Adrien…," Marinette moaned, imagining the look in his eye when she gave him her gift.

Mentally, the young woman marked the maximum length and slowly began pulsing the baton while wiggling it from side to side. As she gained more confidence, she increased the speed of lengthening and shortening the tool until she had a steady rhythm going.

Sticky liquid began to grease the length of the shaft, but she paid it no mind as it coated her hands. She stayed focused on maintaining the pressure back and forth.

She could feel the anticipation building and began ramping up the speed of her thrusts, but she couldn't help but allow her thoughts to shift. Maybe Chat Noir would appreciate a little something too...

A blush bloomed across her cheeks and she gripped _his_ baton tighter. The distraction sent a fresh wave of stickiness along the shaft, coating her hands.

Banishing the thoughts away, Marinette directed her attention back.

Her hands were beginning to shaky from the continued effort, but she was so close. She could almost taste it.

"Ooooh," the dark haired woman moaned, feeling a wave of pleasure and accomplishment fill her completely.

Pulling the now sticky baton out, she idly wondered when she could ask Chat Noir to let her borrow it again.

* * *

Being a superhero came with a few perks. One particular cat themed hero would happily exclaim that his favorite aside from spending time with his Lady was getting to help the victims in the aftermath of an akuma attack.

While Ladybug handled the odious job of talking to the press, he got to spend a little time making someone's day brighter.

Abel was a precocious 7 year old that was terribly teased at school by his classmates about how no one would show up to his birthday party. Of course, this made him ample pickings for Papillon.

After they freed him from the akuma's grasp, his story struck a chord in Chat Noir's heart. He decided right then and there that he'd be the one to make the little guy's day by promising him to be at his party.

It took a little doing to get away from his bodyguard and other obligations, but the teen was able to slip away just in the nick of time to dash across the rooftops and make it to the park that just so happened to be near his collège.

Just as he was about to make the final jump, he felt his baton bump against a chimney and get dislodged from its place. A quick glance let him see the weapon fall into the safe hands of his classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Even if the shy girl could hardly say a word to his civilian self, she seemed to have an entirely different dynamic with his alter ego.

Calm. Cool. Collected. And… Maybe a little bit of a fan?

That was the impression he got when they had their mission together for Le Dessinateur.

He figured it wouldn't hurt to come back for his baton later. It was safe with Marinette.

Soon enough, Chat Noir found himself racing to her home. Internally, he was wondering whether he should tease her about stealing his weapon or give her an over the top thank you for keeping it safe. Regardless, he kind of hoped he could get a few cookies or maybe a croissant for the road.

As he landed on top her balcony, he hesitated for a moment before he dropped inside.

What if she was doing something private?

Creeping closer, he carefully lifted the edge of the latch and took a peek. The young man barely kept himself from dropping it on top of his head!

Marinette was down to her undergarments on her chaise, holding a familiar silver object tightly in her hands. An unfamiliar sticky sheen was coating the weapon and the young woman was repeatedly lengthening and shortening it in regular controlled bursts.

Chat Noir blushed a bit at invading her private moment, but he couldn't tear himself away.

Thanks to his keen eyesight, he could see a light sheen of sweat dripping down the side of her face toward her chest. Her breaths were heavy and labored as she repeatedly thrusted _his baton._ The way the young woman rolled the metal around and carefully pushed and pulled let him know that she was clearly _very experienced_.

The distinct scent wafted up toward where he was watching and it made him unconsciously lick his lips, yearning for just a little taste. Maybe Marinette would let him help if he asked… Then maybe he could have some.

Her hands were moving faster and faster and his own heart started racing in anticipation.

Then with one final thrust, the dark haired woman let out a satisfied moan that made him want to echo his own.

God! That girl could churn butter!

* * *

AN: Randomly saw a story idea from IHaveNoNameToShare. The idea was Marinette using Chat Noir's baton to please herself. What could be more pleasing than fresh handmade herb butter with a butter churn? It'd be so easy if you only had to press a button to make it go up and down.


	7. Traits

_Miraculous Starts - Variations on a Theme_

 **7- Variations on a Theme - Traits**

Genre: General

* * *

1.

"Salut, Marinette," Adrien greeted, setting himself down next to the dark girl. "What are you eating for lunch today?"

An incoherent sputter shot out from the aforementioned teen, startled by the sudden appearance of her crush. The non descript bag in her hands, dropped to the floor spilling its contents for the blonde to see.

Confusion crossed the young man's brow as he a very curious snack on the floor.

"Silkworms?"

Flushing a deep crimson the young woman hid her face, completely mortified that her crush was the one that found out her secret, but her embarrassment quickly turned to shock when he reached into the bag and popped a few of the crunchy morsels into his mouth.

"Hey! These are pretty good!" Adrien exclaimed with delight, offering the bag back to her and pulling out a tuna fish sandwich.

Averting her eyes, the dark haired girl took her treat.

"I-It's a recent th-thing. I know you're weird. No! I mean I'm weird. No! Urgh!" Marinette spastically warbled as she became more and more flustered until she took a deep breath to collect herself a bit. "I-I'm sorry. I mean _it's_ weird to like silkworms."

A kind smile greeted the young woman and the other teen patted her on the shoulder, sending the ladybugs in her tummy aflutter.

"No, it's not weird," he consoled before looking side to side conspiratorially to make sure they were away from anyone else. "Wanna know a secret? I've kind of picked up a taste for edible insects pretty recently too. Have you ever tried grasshoppers?"

Marinette's eyes widened with disbelief and she wanted to pinch herself.

To the blonde boy's confusion, the young woman dived into her backpack and pulled out another bag. But, his eyes lit up and he eagerly held his hands out when he caught sight of what she grabbed.

"I-I hope you don't mind. I-I'm not a fan of the flavored ones…," the dark haired girl warned, pouring a few roasted grasshoppers into his outstretched palm. "The regular ones are just… better?" she finished lamely.

However, Adrien just hummed in delight and popped the insects into his mouth.

"Awesome!"

Looking at the joy on the boys face as he chewed, Marinette screwed up every bit of courage that she had and finally ventured, "I-If you'd like. Th-There's a Chinese restaurant that serves them, too… W-We could go sometime."

"I'd like that," the young man replied.

Her heart soared when he turned to her and gave her a megawatt smile, but she couldn't help but let out a giggle when she noticed the bits of grasshopper adorning his teeth.

* * *

2.

"Are you sure you're alright, Marinette?" Alya asked with a touch of concern in her voice. "They're starting to get a little red."

The dark haired girl rubbed her eyes again as the itching sensation refused to dissipate. Her entire day had been marred by the strange feeling that wouldn't seem to stop. It was actually getting so bad, that she swore that she was starting to feel it across her body too.

"I'm okay, Alya. I think I'll just take a nap when I get home. Hopefully, that'll make it stop."

Her friend looked a bit skeptical and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well call me if you need someone to help you get to an optometrist," the copper haired girl offered, giving the other teen a big hug. "I have to go babysit the twins, but I can come by if you need me."

A soft smile appeared across Marinette's lips as she waved goodbye, but Alya didn't move and instead gained a speculative look on her face as she studied the dark haired girl for a moment.

"Maybe try switching back to your color contacts. That might be the problem."

With those parting words, the copper haired girl walked away, leaving her friend very confused.

"Color contacts?" Marinette asked herself, pulling out her phone to check her reflection.

A wave of panic ran through the dark haired teen as the girl in the camera stared back with a set of unfamiliar eyes. The bluebell orbs that had greeted her for her entire life had been replaced by a pair of onyx.

What was going on?

Quickly, the young woman dashed to her home and up to her room.

"Tikki! My eyes turned black!" she cried, beckoning her Kwami out into the open.

The little red creature zipped into view and gave a cry, "Oh no, Marinette! I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!"

Confusion dotted Marinette's brow as a bit of her panic dissipated. She was mildly relieved that this wasn't Papillon's doing.

"All of my holders reach a point where they start to get a few Ladybug Traits," Tikki explained sadly, looking downcast.

A wave of disappointment flooded the dark haired girl and she turned to her mirror to inspect the black pits that were her new eyes. She had always felt a little proud of her bluebell orbs since they were rare to have in a mixed Asian person.

A resurgence in the itchy sensation across her body brought her out of her musings. Turning her attention back to the floating creature behind her, Marinette asked, "Is it permanent?"

"Ladybugs don't have colored eyes," the little Kwami apologized, sending the dark haired girl further into despair.

She was dreading how she was going to have to explain this to her parents. Normal people didn't spontaneously change their eye colors while they were adults. Sighing deeply, Marinette rubbed at her eyes once more and absentmindedly scratched around her sides.

"Oh no…," Tikki mumbled, but the dark haired girl caught the words clearly and her anxiety began to spike.

Whirling around to face the Kwami, the young woman opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly was wracked with an intense pain that forced her to her knees. Waves of nausea began to hit and she felt the bile in her stomach well up and force her to vomit on her floor.

A stabbing sensation began to grow from her insides and along her back with a horrible pressure as if her body was being ripped apart. Her head was pounding and she could feel her bones cracking. Marinette felt tears begin to fall as the feeling to continued to build until she was wanted to scream.

"Tikki!" the dark haired girl cried, begging for help, but her suffering refused to abate. The pain was excruciating as her skin began to bubble before at last pushing outward, turning her clothes into tatters.

Minutes began to pass as the horrible feelings began to abate. Marinette laid unmoving on the floor until the agony drained out of her body.

Finally, the dark haired girl mustered the energy to lift herself up only to recoil in horror as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She opened her mouth to scream, but found nothing would come out. The nightmare that stared back refused to go away and she found herself praying this was all just a terrible dream.

An extra set of arms hanged limply at her sides, right below her original pair, a red outer casing with black spots lifted off her back, revealing a pair of large clear wings, and long black antennae shot out from the top of her head which had warped into a pyramidal shape.

This was much worse than having black eyes.

She was a monster.

* * *

3.

"An egg…?" Marinette asked incredulously, unconsciously moving her hands to clutch her bottom. "Is this why I've been feeling really constipated lately?"

Tikki nodded solemnly, "Yes. It's just one of a few traits you pick up from the Miraculous."

This explanation was not nearly enough to satisfy the dark haired girl and she began to hyperventilate a bit.

"Why an egg!?" she asked, letting her panic color her words.

The little Kwami shrugged her head carelessly and floated in a loop the loop pattern as if none of this was all that big of a deal.

"Ladybugs lay eggs," she explained matter-of-factly. "The first one will be the hardest but you'll feel better once you finish laying the entire clutch."

A fuse seemed to burst and Marinette fell back onto her chaise, the shock of everything had become too much for her and she fainted from the stress.

Immediately, Tikki burst out into uncontrollable giggles and performed a few aerial somersaults to let out her excitement and glee.

"Plagg was right! It's fun to prank your chosen!"

* * *

4.

"Doctor, are you sure you can't find anything wrong?" Sabine asked tearfully, clutching her husband's arm.

A frustrated sigh erupted from the physician as he raked a hand through his hair. It was clear that he was not happy with himself or the entire situation.

"Medically, we can't seem to figure out what is wrong. We have done test after test and everything has come back normal. It will be at least another week before the send-out labs return from the outside facility, but those all seem to be longshots as well."

The couple glanced sadly at their unconscious daughter who for all intents and purposes looked as if she was sleeping. It broke their hearts that she was like this, and the fact that nothing could be done left them feeling powerless.

Another sigh from the doctor drew their attention.

"It almost seems like this must be the doing of another akuma, but your daughter seems to be the only victim. I just wish Ladybug could be found. She might be able to offer a little insight."

Sabine nodded sadly, "I've heard that she's disappeared. Chat Noir has been a little frantic as well."

"Until Ladybug is found or we learn more about what is happening, I am sorry to say we will just have to keep waiting. Hopefully, something will come back," the physician groused, turning to leave. Just as he was about to cross threshold he seemed to remember something before saying, "Oh and Joyeux Noël. Perhaps the holiday will bring the miracle we all desire…"

* * *

5.

"Gyaah!" Chloé exclaimed, recoiling in violently as she struggled to spit out the oily fluid that got in her mouth. "What is this?"

While everyone was focused on the blonde haired girl's flailing, Marinette surreptitiously made herself scarce, hoping that people hadn't paid too much attention to what just happened.

She needed to get home quickly to wash away all of the evidence before anyone thought to check her. She really didn't want to get blamed for this too.

After all, it wasn't her fault she shot out her defense mechanism.

Chloé startled her!

* * *

6.

Marinette had to admit that it was kind of cool having wings.

While losing the ability to wear backless gowns in public was a bit of a disappointment, the freedom to take off into the air and rocket across the sky. It was a terrific stress reliever particularly when she needed to take her mind off of officially meeting her boyfriend's father.

The dark haired girl became so caught up in her enjoyment that didn't even realize that she had gone a bit outside the city limits toward some farmland until a billowing cloud of white slammed into her face and sent her flying down to the ground below.

Acrid burning chemicals filled her lungs as she coughed and sputtered, crashing painfully in a mishmash of limbs and gore. Even if she could have recovered from the poison in her body, her broken limbs just added to the hopelessness of her situation.

With her dying breath, Marinette cursed modern pesticides and faded into the abyss.

Back in Paris, Papillon had the strangest feeling that he was glad to be afraid of heights.

Immediately, he banished the thought and readied himself for dinner. His son was finally taking a step in the right direction; and, he was looking forward to meeting his girlfriend.

* * *

AN: Well that was fun. I happen to enjoy throwing together a bunch of drabbles like this. It's great especially when you don't feel like extending them beyond their initial idea. Really a great way to test out some of the darker or crack ideas. Hope you enjoyed 'em.

1\. Ladybugs and cats both eat insects. Grasshoppers are pretty common for both and I decided to extend it to silkworms since they're also an edible delicacy. Insects are a great source of protein and I highly recommend.

2\. A lot of the traits our heroes get seem to be fairly benign. What about something a bit more drastic? This idea was inspired by the 6-Armed Spider-Man. This was a classic story and has been brought back a couple times in his animated incarnations. His state progressed to a pretty grotesque spider monster mutant until he was able to find a cure. This incarnation of Marinette was not so lucky.

3\. Kwami can be trolls too. Tikki is pretty no nonsense and Marinette does tend to jump to conclusions. In this case, a simple thing like skipping her vegetables too many times has given Tikki the opportunity to play a little prank.

4\. This follows the whole seasonal hibernation and avoidance of cold to the next level. Here the constant sleepiness progresses to the point that Marinette falls into a coma.

5\. Ladybugs have an extra defense mechanism that they can spray from their joints. An unwanted attack from a certain blonde brat totally counts as a trigger.

6\. Flying is great except for all the terrible things we've created. Poor Marinette got a bit caught unaware and that led to quite the grisly end.


End file.
